


They Fell In Love On A Thursday

by CurlyFriesFreak



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Older Characters, Smut, Submissive Rin, Top Rin, Top Sousuke, bottom Nagisa, bottom haru, bottom makoto, dominant Haru, friend with benifits, haru and makoto are brothers, haru is a tease, kind of, kind of BDSM, much sex, power bottom haru, rich haru, rin is a slut, rinharu - Freeform, sharkbait - Freeform, top rei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyFriesFreak/pseuds/CurlyFriesFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't try anything Rin. Please just, don't try anything with Haru."</p>
<p>When Rin is invited to stay with Makoto and his rich brother for summer, he jumps at the opportunity to live in a mansion for six weeks. But with his brother turning out to be hotter than hell with an urge to get Rin into his bed and a strict warning from Makoto to not try anything, it turns out this summer won't be what Rin had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's that boy?

Rin Matsuoka met Makoto Tachibana on a Tuesday. It was a Tuesday they would remember for the rest of their lives, because it was the day that started everything.

But that Tuesday was long, long ago, and Two years later it's Wednesday. And easily forgettable Wednesday, but that didn't mean it wasn't a good one.

Rin emerged from the bathroom, one towel around his waist the other drying his pinky-red hair, and he called out. "Hey? Do we have any deodorant?"

"Yeah, yeah somewhere, gimme a sec." Came a voice from the bedroom. Rin heard a draw open and a few clunks before a good looking man with sandy blond hair appeared in the opposite doorway, he had on a green striped t-shirt and jeans accompanied by a pair of brown framed glasses. Rin knew better than anyone that he never wore his glasses outside of their dorm room.

"Here." Makoto said as he chucked the spray to his roommate.

"Thanks, now get dressed." Rin said as he went back into the bathroom. A soft pounding in the door made Rin glance over as he sprayed.

"What do you mean? I am dressed." He heard Makoto’s confused voice murmuring over the sound of the spraying.

"We're going to a party Mako, and don't even try to protest, do you know how long it's been since I got laid?" Rin chuckled softly, opening the door again and pushing past Makoto to get to his clothes.

"Rin I... I get that it's just... Back home... Sousuke..." Makoto blushed as he thought of his boyfriend back in Iwatobi.

"Ah yes, the infamous 'Sousuke'..." Rin trailed off, picking out a white shirt, black hoodie and jeans, slipping them on. "That's beside the point, you don't have to hook up, but I do!"

Makoto bit his lip, he knew that he didn't like parties, he was never much of a party boy, but he knew his best friend was, and the sheer amount of parties he had been dragged to over the years was un believable, but that was mostly due to the fact that Makoto was unable to turn down Rin for almost anything he asked.

"Fine. But I can leave when you 'score'." Makoto said holding out his hand for Rin to shake.

Rin grasped His roommates hand firmly and shook.

"Deal."

* * *

 

'Who is he...?' Rin thought to himself as he watched the cute silver haired boy move through the crowd, clutching his red solo cup tightly, looking like a lost puppy. 'Fresh meat.' Rin laughed to himself, licking his lips softly as his eyes followed the boy around the room.

"Riiiiinnn," whined Makoto. "I wanna go home."

"If you want to leave so bad, help me out here, who's he?" Rin said motioning to the silver hair.

"Him?" Makoto said, a small grin appeared on his face. Small, cute, innocent... This was definitely Rin's prey. "I'm not sure, I don't think he's in any of my classes..."

Rin groaned, why was picking someone up so hard? Why couldn't it be like the old days, introduce yourself, hope they like you. No, Rin knew the times had changed, he knew he had to be charming and at least know the guy’s name before he approached him!

"Gee thanks Mako, you were a real big help!" Rin laughed sarcastically.

Makoto's cheeks flushed and he took a sip of his drink. Rin looked around the people, asking around about this guy, but it seemed that no one had heard of him. His brow furrowed 'then who the hell is he?' Rin chugged his drink.

Fuck it. Let's do this.

He approached the silver haired boy from behind and tapped on his shoulder. The boy jumped slightly and turned around, his light blue eyes were wide and his cheeks were a bright red. He was terrified.

"Look, I've been asking around about you all night and no one seems to know who you are! So all I wanna know is your name." Rin said, his eyes narrowed.

"M-me? My name? Uh... It's Nitori. Aiichiro Nitori." The small boy smiled slightly, his eyes looking everywhere but Rin.

"Nitori..." Rin said, testing out the name on his lips. "So... do you come to this university?"

Nitori stuttered "n-no, I... Um... Go to the one right down the road from here, do you know it?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah I know the one." It wasn't a lie, Rin did know where the uni was, he just had no idea what it was called.

Makoto kept his eyes on Rin and the little guy as he stood against a wall, tiring not to be noticed. At least he could go home now, he'd have to remember to thank the silver guy.

"Hey baby, why don't we go get freaky upstairs, hmmm?" A voice purred in Makoto's ear. Makoto shiver with disgust.

He swallowed hard and shook his head. "No, that's okay, I'm fine." Makoto signed and kept his mind on Sousuke, that always relaxed him.

"Awww come on don't be a party pooper!" He could smell the alcohol on the man’s breath from a mile off. The man grabbed his arm hard.

"Please leave me alone." Makoto heard a crack, and suddenly there was no more grasp on his arm.

Makoto turned around to thank his saviour only to be faced with a man slightly taller than him, a rarity for Makoto as he was so tall himself, shaking his hand out and frowning at the man on the floor. Teal eyes and gorgeous black hair, he couldn't believe it.

"Sousuke! What are you doing here?" Makoto cried a bit too loudly. He pulled the taller male in for a hug, which Sousuke happily returned.

"Hey Mako." Sousuke whispered. "Let's get out of here, yeah?"

Makoto looked around for Rin, but couldn't see him or the other guy either, _'Must've got lucky.'_ he thought as he nodded at Sousuke and left the building.

* * *

 

"Fuck, Nitori!" Rin groaned out.

It had all gone so fast, after they had spoken at the party. After a few drinks, surprisingly, it had been Nitori to suggest they went upstairs for a while.

And who was Rin to say no?

Rin lay on the bed, his hands gripping the sheets and Nitori's head bobbing quickly up and down along Rin's shaft.

"Nitori... Yes... Oh god..." He panted. He could feel that familiar tightening in his stomach, and he couldn't wait to see Nitori swallow all he had to offer.

When Nitori started to hum, Rin thought he had lost it, but it was only when his small hand came up and played with his balls that he exploded.

"Fuck!"

Nitori almost choked on Rin's seed, shoot after shoot came out of him, and he loved it.

He pulled his lips off of Rin's manhood with a wet 'pop!'. Nitori grinned up at Rin. He was panting heavily on the bed with a small trace of a smile on his face. Nitori crawled up Rin's body and leant it for a kiss.

Rin turned away.

Nitori pulled away when his lips met Rin's cheek. He pulled away, hurt and confusion evident on his face. "Rin...?"

Rin gave out a loud sigh. "Nitori... I... It's not that I don't want to, I just... don't do kissing, it's a couple thing, I'm not interested in that." Rin lied. If he said the truth, people would think he was a pussy.

"O-oh... Right well I guess that's fair, whatever." Nitori said, climbing off Rin and off the bed.

"You're leaving." Rin said, it didn't sound like a question, but Nitori answered anyway.

"Yeah... Uh, this was great, I hope we can do it again sometime." Nitori smiled genuinely, he did like Rin, he was hot, fun and Nitori hoped, a good fuck.

"Whatever, I'm in dorm 231, come by anytime." Rin said as Nitori left the room.

The door slammed and Rin groaned, putting his head in his hands. He wished he hadn't totally dissed Nitori.

 _'You made a promise Rin'_ his subconscious teased

A fucking stupid promise.

_'You don't really think that Rin, and what's more you know it.'_

Fuck off

Rin slowly got up and grabbed his jacket; he turned off the light and left the room. Knowing Makoto would've already gone home he left the party quickly and walked out into the cold night air.

It wasn’t a long walk back to the dorms, but it felt like it. Rin felt like shit. It wasn’t the first time he had ruined a great fuck with his weird kissing thing.

But a promise was a promise. And Rin always kept his promises.

When Rin entered his apartment, he noticed two things.

One- Makoto's door was shut

Two- there was noise coming from Makoto's room.

Rin panicked. Who was in his house? Shit! Makoto never shut the door, someone was there!

He picked up the nearest object, a blue vase, and quickly rushed into the room.

* * *

 

Makoto didn't have time to catch up with his boyfriend, as soon as they entered his apartment hands were all over him. Lips were constantly touching his skin.

Makoto let out a soft moan and sighed.

“Oh god, I've missed you." Sousuke whispered catching his lips in a deep kiss.

"I missed, ah! You too..." Makoto breathed out, smiling.

They made their way to Makoto’s room panting and laughing with each other. Sousuke unbuttoned the olive haired makes shirt and vice versa. Both shirtless and aroused, the blue eyed beauty pushed his boyfriend down on the bed and placed his soft lips against his ear.

"I'm gunna take you so hard," he whispered as he nibbled Makoto’s lobe. Sousuke had found out early on in their relationship that Makoto got extremely hot and bothered by dirty talk. Sousuke’s hand moved down to Makoto’s clothed manhood and massaged it softly, earning himself a strangles moan from the green eyed God. "You're gunna scream so loud, you're gunna beg me, faster, harder- _deeper."_

"Fuck Sousuke!" Makoto groaned loudly, his erection rapidly growing. "T-take me, please!"

The two started grinding against each other with pure need, panting mercilessly. The green eyed male started to unbutton Sousuke’s trousers, his fingers fumbling as he went.

"Ahem." A voice coughed from the doorway.

Both Makoto and Sousuke looked over suddenly to see an attractive red eyed male standing in the doorway, looking extremely uncomfortable.

There was a long awkward silence before Sousuke decided to break the tension.

"You must be Mako's roommate... Rin wasn't it?... I'm Sousuke... Hello."

There was a moment of silence before Rin backed out of the room and started laughing. Full on belly laughs that hurt his stomach. "Holy fucking shit! Oh god," Rin wiped a tear from his eye and entered the bedroom once more, happy to see the two lovers apart. "Oh man, absolutely fucking brilliant to meet you Sousuke. Holy crap." Rin shook the black haired makes hand and murmured things to himself as he left the room.

"Well that could've gone better." Makoto said with a blush as he giggled.

* * *

 

Sousuke sat at the small table in the boy’s apartment, drinking a black coffee and flicking through texts on his phone. He decided to reply to his boyfriends 'brother' first.

 **To:** Sousuke

 **From:** Nanase

_Is Makoto alright? Did you tell him about my request?_

**To:** Nanase

 **From:** Sousuke

_Yeah, I'm doing well, thanks for asking. And no, God Nanase, I got here like... 5 seconds ago. Besides I had other priorities._

Sousuke smirked as he put his phone down, he and the other man hadn't got along at first but had gradually warmed up to each other after realising that they both enjoyed swimming. Immensely.

However this did not stop the tall man from constantly annoying the other.

"Hey, Sousuke right? Sorry almost didn't recognise you without my roommate under you." Rin grinned, baring all his teeth as he walked into the room.

"Ah yes, sorry about that." Sousuke said shamelessly taking another sit of coffee.

"I wouldn't worry yourself, we've all been there." Rin stated as he grabbed himself water, grimacing at the smell of coffee.

"Yamazaki Sousuke by the way, in case you couldn't tell." Rin chuckled at this and took the hand Sousuke had reached out with and shook it firmly.

"Matsuoka Rin, but I assume you knew that. And it's just Rin, don't bother with Matsuoka." The red eyed God said with a gulp of water.

"I'm going to check on Makoto, and also use the bathroom, excuse me." Sousuke said standing up.

"Hey, I’m warning you- no funny business!" Rin called after him, earning himself a laugh from the black haired man.

Sitting down in the chair opposite, Rin sighed and slid and hand down his face. What would it be like to have a boyfriend? Would they snuggle down with you at night and make you breakfast in the morning? Rin doubted it. Nothing like that would ever happen to him even if he did get a boyfriend.

Rin’s thought were interrupted by a high pitched ding from the small device in the table. After nearly shitting himself, Rin picked up the phone. It wasn't his, and it wasn't Makoto's. It had to be Yamazaki's.

_Don't look at the text- look at the text- don't look at the text- just a peek..._

Rin slid the bar across and, to his surprise, the phone unlocked. _'Who the fuck doesn't have a passcode?'_ He thought as he clicked the green app with the speech bubble.

 **To:** Sousuke

 **From:** Nanase

_I don't want to hear about your sexual endeavours. Just make sure you ask him, apparently his roommate drags him all over the place and I think he needs a break. What's the roommate like anyway?_

_Also, how many times do I have to say- you can just call me Haru. I fed up of all this 'Nanase' shit._

Huh? So Sousuke was texting a girl called 'Haru Nanase'? Well apparently she knew about Makoto too, so no need to worry about cheating. Why Makoto had never mentioned her did intrigued Rin though.

And no one- NO ONE, insults Matsuoka Rin and gets away with it.

So obviously he had to reply.

 **To:** Nanase

 **From:** Sousuke

_From what I've herd, his roomate is a saint. His name is Rin and they're always helping Makoto out in times of need. Good looking and hard working. Man, it's like- are they God or what? Such a great person! Wow!_

_Also, I request you call me Yamazaki. I don't take my orders from you woman!_

_Smooches x_

After pressing send Rin did feel a pang of guilt. But, if he had perceived Sousuke correctly, he wouldn't mind and would laugh about this later.

Rin suddenly heard footsteps and tossed the phone gently back onto the table.

"Morning Rin." His roommate said as he passed through the doorway to the kitchen. He was shirtless and smiling with bed hair but looked as though he couldn't care less.

He was also sporting a slight limp, Rin noticed.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Rin teased.

"Mmm." The brunette hummed in agreement, still half asleep.

Rin glanced at the clock as Makoto started to pour a coffee. "Yikes, I'd better be off! Swim practice calls!" He slung his bag over his shoulder.

"See ya later." Makoto smiled as the door clicked shut.

Taking the first sip of his sweet milky coffee, he heard a ding. _'Ah, Sousuke’s message tone'_ The male thought as he unlocked the phone, knowing there was no passcode. Sousuke never kept a passcode on ever since the huge fight they’d had a year ago when Makoto had been sure Sousuke had been cheating.

What a huge misunderstanding that was.

"Hey babe?" Makoto said questioningly.

"Yeah?" The teal eyed beauty responded as he entered the room again, wiping his damp hands on his trousers.

"What the hell have you been texting Haru?"

* * *

 

Rin's hand slapped the wall harshly. He glanced up at the man holding the stopwatch, panting as he removed his hat and goggles.

"Another personal best on your freestyle Rin," The man smiled. "You sure do make a coach proud."

Rin let out a breathy laugh as he heaved himself out the water. "Thanks Sasabe."

"Now go home and rest, Lord knows you practice the hardest out of anyone here."

"Yeah yeah, I wouldn't worry yourself, its summer break right? That means six weeks of rest." Rin said, as he flung a towel around his shoulders.

"Yes, because you'll rest a lot won't you?" Coach Sasabe said sarcastically back at the burgundy haired boy.

"I'll see you after the break coach!" Rin called as he entered the changing rooms.

After a quick shower and change, Rin left the swimming pool. He thought it would be wise to let Makoto and his boyfriend to have some time to themselves, so he decided not to go back to the apartment. Instead he called up Rei, his nerdy friend that was most often studying alone.

However he did have a girlfriend, which seems like a major achievement for an introvert: level 100.

Rin heard Rei finally pick up the phone after three rings.

"...Rin?" He heard Rei sniff

"Hey buddy, you wanna go out for a drink? Makoto's boyfriend is over and... Well you know how it is right?" Rin chuckled.

But Rei wasn't answering, which was unusually because, despite his awkwardness around new people, he was a babbler.

"Rei? What's going on?" Rin asked urgently- he wouldn't stand for his friend being in trouble.

"She... She broke up with me!" Rei whimpered, sniffing and sobbing down the phone. "She said something about me not spending enough time with her and how it would be a great idea to take a break for a while."

“Oh man, that’s shit.” Rin said truthfully.

“She said the main reason was that we hadn’t had sex. What sort of a reason is that?” He blubbered.

“Wait wait wait- you guys never had sex? Holy crap Rei, I’m surprised you guys stayed together as long as you did.” He replied.

“Whatever, I just wanna get smashed,” Rin laughed, Rei didn’t often get drunk, but when he did he was fucking hilarious. “Can I come round yours?” He asked hopefully.

“You know, I was going to let Makoto have time with his boyfriend but drunk Rei is something Makoto would really appreciate, come round when you want too! I should be back in about ten minutes so I’ll see you there!”

“Thanks Rin.” He said, before hanging up the phone.

* * *

 

Rin opened the door to the apartment slowly, a hand over his eyes as he shouted “Do not be alarmed, Rin is home- please stop whatever fornication you are doing!” He chuckled afterwards.

“You’re a dick Rin!” Makoto called from the sofa where he was sitting watching TV with his boyfriend. Sousuke’s arm was wrapped around his roommates shoulders with Makoto snuggling close to his partner. Rin couldn’t help but think they looked adorable.

“Rei’s coming over.” Rin said as he pulled off his jumper, setting it on the back of a chair.

“Okay cool, how come?”

“Oh, Keli dumped him. He wants to get smashed.” Rin said with a grin.

“Yay! Oh, no- not about him getting dumped! I just mean drunk Rei was coming to town!” Makoto explained to Sousuke, feeling bad about looking excited for a break up.

“Yeah, it sure has been a while since he came out with us.” Rin said, grabbing a couple beers from the fridge.

A sharp knock at the door made them all look over. Rin was the one who got up and answered.

Rei stood with his eyes red and his shoulders sagging.

“Aww, come on in Rei.” Rin said, pulling his friend in for a hug. Rei silently hugged back and walked into the main room. He greeted Makoto with a nod and cracked open a beer and began drinking.

“Come on Rei! Don’t look so glum! I actually have some news for you guys!” Makoto said standing up.

“Oh?” Rin said, intrigued.

“You guys remember my brother right?” he said, looking excited.

“The adopted one who became like… mega rich?” Rin asked.

“The one and only. Well, he invited me to stay at his place for summer and considering it’s a huge house I wanted you guys to tag along too! I mean, I know it’s only Iwatobi but it real nice there! Trust me! What do you guys think?” Makoto said, eyes gleaming with hope.

“The whole six weeks?” inquired Rei.

“Well you don’t have to stay the whole time but wouldn’t it be nice to go wild in a mansion? And before you ask Rin, yes there’s a pool.”

Rin chuckled as he took a sip of his beer. “I’m down for it.”

One beer later and Rei was agreeing too.

“I just have one question.” Rei said, slightly intoxicated already.

“What?” Makoto asked.

“Who is the guy on the sofa?”

Rin burst out in laughter which caused the rest of them to follow suit.

In Iwatobi, said brother was sitting at a desk in a newly furbished study looking at a text he had recived from Sousuke.

 **From:** Sousuke

 **To:** Haru

_I really hope you know that wasn’t me Nanase. Makoto’s roommate is a piece of work, but I like him. I guess you really shouldn’t mess with Rin Matsuoka._

_‘Rin Matsuoka’_ he mouthed, the name caressing his lips. He started at the image on screen- Makotos profile picture, it was him and a red head.

_‘Rin Matsuoka’_

His lips curled up into a small smile.

_‘Rin Matsuoka’_

 


	2. Oh Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Nagisa come to play!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy!  
> I honestly didn't expect this story to be as liked as it was! Thank you so much to anyone who commented or gave kudos or just read the chapter- you are why this chapter is here so soon!  
> Hope you enjoy what lies ahead

Rin met Haruka Nanase on a Saturday. The first Saturday of the summer. A warm day with a gentle breeze. A day that would change any idea Rin had about what would happen in the next six weeks.

But right now it was Friday, and Haruka Nanase was sitting in his study on the phone to a client.

"I understand. No I get it I’ve just been struggling with the latest chapter. No, no, it will be done on time. Okay. I’ll see you Monday." Haru said in his usual monotone voice.

From the small sofa he heard a giggle. Glancing over, he sent a glare to the blonde who was sitting in his office doing nothing productive.

"Haru-Chan, you get so serious on the phone." He said with a grin. Nagisa Hazuki neither worked nor lived with Haru, but he was his best friend.

 _Self declared_ best friend Haru liked to add.

After another earful of shouting he ended the call and rubbed his head. Work was even more stressful than it used to be. Haru was an author. A very successful author, but his success didn’t ever really inspire him. He simply liked to write when he wanted and how he wanted.

His editor, Sei Mikoshiba, loved that Haru wrote what he wanted because his fans loved it too, but he hated that Haru only wrote when he felt like it. The man was constantly missing deadlines and flat out refused to write on days he wasn’t in the moods. But no way in hell would Sei ever drop him as a client.

Haruka Nanase- known as Haruhi Nanaba to ‘her’ fans, brought in the big bucks.

He slumped down next to Nagisa, sighing loudly as he loosened his tie.

“Boo, that didn’t sound like a happy sigh.” Nagisa said, poking his tongue out.

“Because it wasn’t. Why’re you here anyway?” He said, stretching his arms above his head.

Nagisa gasped with mock offence. “Can’t a man visit his best friend from time to time anymore?”

“From time to time? Nagisa, you’re here practically every day.” Haru said jokingly.

“But you’d get lonely without me! Or you’d work yourself to death, one or the other. You should come out with me next time! Momo and I always have the best times!” He enthused.

“Thanks, but no thanks. Makoto’s coming home for summer; I need to prepare for that. I think Sousuke said he’s bringing friends.” Haru said, trying to hide his slight disappointment that he wouldn’t be able to spend as much alone time with his brother.

Then again, if all when to plan, he’d be getting to spend a lot more personal time with this _Rin Matsuoka_ guy then he would his brother.

But he wasn’t going to tell Nagisa that of course.

“Ooo yay Mako-Chan! And he’s really bringing friends? Hot friends?” He inquired with a wink.

Haru chuckled softly. “Maybe. I think he said there were two guys coming?” Haru said quizzically. He already knew who was coming with Makoto of course. The red head and some guy with blue hair and glasses, _Rei Ryuga_ or something like that.

Haru made a note to himself to tell them to change their Facebook pages to private. There information was too easy to find.

“Man, I hope they’re attractive. There is a serious lack of eye candy around here. Not to offend you or anything Haru, but your whole ‘I’m so stoic and sexy.’ Thing can get pretty boring after a while.” He said teasingly.

“Because your whole ‘Sweet and innocent but I’m actually the devil in disguise’ thing is still working after five years?” Nagisa punched Haru in the arm gently.

“Shut up Haru-Chan, it still works!” He giggled.

“Shouldn’t you be going home now?” Haru said, standing up and turning off his laptop so he could leave his study.

“Nah, I don’t have work tomorrow so I thought I’d stay over, especially now that Mako-Chans coming home- I have to see him again it’s been way too long! If that’s okay of course.” He added, not wanting to intrude on Haru.

“Yeah, you can stay over. God, it’s like you never have work Nagisa, do you actually work?” Haru said, gesturing for Nagisa to stand up so they could leave.

“Hey! Rude! I don’t get that much work anymore. Do you know how little the demand is for male dancers right now?” Nagisa said as he sauntered out the room.

“You could always going into stripping.” Haru said as a joke.

“Not a bad idea Haru-Chan, I might have too if I don’t get work soon!” Nagosa said as Haru followed him out the room and locked the door.

“Nagisa. Please do not become a stripper.” The blonde just winked in return. Haru rolled his eyes. “Movie night then?” Haru said as they walked down the stairs.

“Yes! I love movie night! Especially on your big ass TV!” Nagisa chimed in.

“It’s not a TV, it’s a cinema room. Or something like that. I don’t know, Sei put a lot of random shit in this house I never thought I’d need.” The raven haired male said as he opened the door to the ‘Cinema room’.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Don’t think I don’t see you enjoying the king sized beds, or the pool table or the swimming pools. And don’t get me started on the huge ass bathtubs!” Nagisa called out as he jumped into one of the leather chairs in front of the screen.

“What’s wrong with enjoying a good bath?” Haru said confused.

“It would be totally normal if you didn’t bathe with your swimsuit on.” Nagisa laughed. “Remember the time Sei-Chan came in the bathroom to get you out to write and Momo thought you two were dating for weeks after?”

“Don’t remind me.” Haru muttered, feeling offended at his bathing habit being made fun of. “What movie did you wanna start with then? And I swear to go if you say-” Haru started, as Nagisa joined in.

“Miss. Congeniality!” Haru said in anguish, while Nagisa said it with excitement.

“Aww c’mon Haru-Chan, it’s a classic!” Nagisa said excitedly.

Haru huffed. “Nagisa, I could just watch you recite that movie to me you’ve seen it so many times.”

Nagisa shot him the puppy dog eyes look, his bottom lip trembled as his pink eyes shone with sorrow. “B-But Haru-Chan…” He said, looking away from Haru.

And Haru knew he shouldn’t fall for it, but it was pointless. Somehow, Nagisa always got his way.

The blue eyed author groaned. “God, fine. Whatever. Let’s watch the damn movie.”

Nagisa cheered as Haru set it up. “Yay! I love you Haru-Chan.”

“You know, you’re the most stereotypical gay in the world right?” The taller said as the movie began.

“Shh Haru-Chan! You know you like it too!” Nagisa said quietly. Of course Haru liked the movie- but again, it was something he would never let Nagisa know.

 _‘Only a few more hours until Makoto arrives,’_ Haru thought idly. ‘ _Maybe one of Makoto’s friends could tame him.’_ He continued, but taking one look at the devilish gleam in Nagisa’s eyes that never seemed to leave them, he re thought to himself-

‘Maybe not.’

* * *

 

"Holy crap." Rei said in amazement as he stepped out of the car.

In front of the four was a huge house, mansion if you will. The walls were a pristine white colour, there were too many windows to count and the driveway seems to go on for miles.

Rin let out a low whistle as he pulled his suitcase out of the car. "Tell me Makoto, why do you live in our little shitty flat when you could be living here?"

Makoto laughed softly. "Strange as it is Rin, I love our shitty little flat. Besides, this... This really isn't me."

"It's beautiful though." Rei said as he approached the tall, black gates. Through a slit he could see a person. A woman with short blonde hair doing what looked to be yoga on the grass. He felt his heart thud in his chest _'she's beautiful too.'_ He thought to himself. Suddenly the girl looked over, directly at Rei. She seemed to perk up at the sight of the group, waving quickly before running off somewhere. Rei wanted to say something about the stranger but by the time he had an in, she was gone.

Rin had to agree with Rei about the place. The house was gorgeous and the garden was incredibly well kept, Makoto's brother must've been absolutely loaded. He’d have to ask Makoto what he did again, he was sure he told him once before but honestly, it never occurred to Rin to remember a small detail like that

Makoto moved over to the left side of a gate, pressing a buzzer. "Haru! It's me, Makoto!"

"Mako-Chan! Come on in, come on in, come on in!” Rin heard a bright, loud voice say as the gates began to separate.

The four men walked through, dragging their luggage behind them. Rin shot forward but felt a sharp tug on his sleeve, pulling him backwards.

"Do you mind if we talk real quick?” Makoto said to him, giving him a familiar warm smile.

“Uh, sure. No problem.” Rin said, waiting for Makoto to fall in line with him as they walked. Sousuke and Rei had moved ahead, talking about a TV show they both shared a common interest in. After the night Rei had gotten, to quote Rin ‘Completely shit-faced’ the two had become friends quite fast. An unlikely duo, sure, but they seemed to get along well.

“What’s up?” Rin asked

Makoto let out a gentle sigh. “I really don’t want you to take this the wrong way. It’s just that… I know what you’re like and, it’s not a bad thing, I just don’t want anything happening to _my_ family because of your reckless behaviour.” He chuckled softly to let Rin know he wasn’t intending to be harsh.

“What’re you getting at Mako?” Rin asked, rising an eyebrow.

“Don’t try anything with Rin. Please just don’t try anything with Haru. I usually wouldn’t care, but he’s my brother, my _family._ I get that you’re the ‘trouble maker, heart breaker type’ But please Rin, don’t do anything with my brother.” Makoto all but plead.

Rin was shocked “Is that really what you think of me?” He asked quietly.

“Oh god no Rin, no! That’s not what I meant at all! I just… It’s like if I was straight- you wouldn’t want me dating Gou right?” Makoto said, feeling guilty about what he had said.

Rin grunted. “I guess you’re right, I understand. But hey- what makes you think I’ll even like your brother in that way?” Rin asked.

“Rin, I’ve lived with you for two years. I know the kind of guys you’re into and Haruka is subject 0.” He muttered with a soft chuckle, making Rin laugh with him.

“Alright then, I guess bro code does state no dating family and all that. I won’t do anything to Haru.” He said honestly.

“Promise?” Makoto said, holding out his pinkie.

“C’mon Mako, what are we? Five?” He laughed as he linked pinkies with Makoto. “Fine. I promise I will not sleep with your brother.”

Makoto smiled. “Thanks Rin. It means a lot to me.”

“Hey, no problem, I’m not addicted to sex, I can last at least a couple weeks without it. Or, y’know, just go to a bar near here or something. Besides, It’s not like I’m looking for anything like that at the moment.” Rin grinned.

The two caught back up with the group and continued walking along the long path to the house.

In the distance however, they could see something moving towards them. A blur of yellow in the distance approaching with rapid speed. There was a faint noise coming from it, it was getting louder as it got closer.

“Maaaaaakoooooooo-Channnnn! MAAAAAAAKKKKOOOO-CHHHAAAANNNNNNN!” the voice kept repeating as it came closer and closer.

“Oh god, brace yourself for impact Makoto.” Sousuke said, knowing what was coming. And Makoto had a feeling he did too.

The yellow spec, they could now see what a person. The came closer and closer and closer until they leapt right into Makoto’s arms.

“Mako…. Chan…” The person wheezed out breathlessly as he hugged the tall man tightly. “I missed you so much! It feels like forever!” He almost yelled, way too excited and full of energy for a guy who looked like he had just run a mile.

“I missed you too Nagisa.” Makoto said, hugging the blonde back.

Nagisa slowly clambered down off of Makoto and stood, at least a head shorter, smiling at Makoto.

“Hey Nagisa.” Sousuke said calmly, pulling Nagisa in for a brief hug. He had never been a fan of physical contact, but dating Makoto (And being forced to spend prolonged periods of time with Nagisa) Made him… less opposed to it.

“It’s great to see you Sou-Chan! I mean, I know it’s only been a week, but still!” He giggled “So, who are these?” Nagisa said, glancing over to Rin and Rei.

His eyes stuck on the blunette boy with the red glasses. Tall, nerdy, muscular?

 _‘Dibs, Dibs Dibs!’_ He internally chanted to himself.

“Oh this is Rin, my roommate,” Makoto said, gesturing to Rin. “And this is Rei.” He said, this time gesturing to Nagisa’s prey.

“It’s nice to meet you Rin-Chan, Rei-chan.” Nagisa said in his usual bubbly tone.

“Nagisa is mine and Haru’s friend from childhood; he lives just around the corner from here.”

“Nice to meet you Nagisa.” Rin said, holding out his hand to shake Nagisa’s and being surprised when he was pulled into a hug instead. “Oh, Christ, okay then.”

Rei was standing next to Rin gazing at Nagisa’s body. Christ she was gorgeous. Sure, she didn’t have much of a chest, but her ass was amazing. Her hair was beautiful and those eyes- those _eyes!_

Suddenly the beauty was standing in front of Rei “Rei-Chan right?” She said, her lips caressing his name softly.

“Y-yes. That’s me.” He stuttered, blushing deeply.

Nagisa giggled. “Nice to meet you too Rei.” The short girl whispered in his ear.

Nagisa pulled away feeling happy with himself, knowing he made a good first impression on the shy man. If only he knew that he’d made an impression as the wrong gender.

“Haru went to the pool I think. You know where to go right? I would show you where to go but I was in the middle of this yoga training my dance instructor told us to do and I can’t let her down! See you guys later for dinner!” Nagisa said as he skipped off, not before winking at Rei obviously.

Makoto suddenly realised that he had no clue which pool his brother would be in. “Wait- Nagisa!” He called out, but the boy already had his earphones in. “Damn, this just got a whole lot harder.”

“How so?” Rin asked.

“Well, this place is huge and there are three pools in three separate locations, it’ll take ages to find him.” Makoto said, groaning.

“Mako, baby, I’ll take our bags to the room we’ll be staying in and then I’ll come back for these guys bags, why don’t you three go to one pool each? That way at least one of you will find him.” Sousuke said, taking Makoto’s bag from him.

“That’s a great idea! Oh, but are you okay with taking _all_ the bags, I mean I could help you if you needed the extra strength?” Makoto offered, taking Sousuke’s hand in his own.

“No, don’t worry about it, you go find Haru, I’ll meet up with you soon enough.” He said, placing a chaste kiss on Makoto’s warm lips before he head off into the house, the first lot of bags in his hands.

“Okay! We’ll all go searching and meet back here in an hour.” Makoto said, ready to find Haru. “Rei, I’m going to need you to check the outdoor heated pool, you’ll need to follow the way Nagisa went and take a right, another right and then the second left, got it?” Rei nodded as he visualised the route in his head. He rid himself of any bags he didn’t need and began towards the heated pool. “I’m going to check the indoor pool so that leaves you Rin with the 50M outdoor pool. You need to go round the opposite side of the building and take a right. Go past the tennis courts and through a green gate- there you’ll find the pool. Got it?”

Rin stared with his mouth agape at Makoto. “I don’t know what weird ass brain Rei has but I need a fully detailed map. How the hell do you expect me to remember that?”

“I don’t know! Just, look for tennis courts and a green gate!” Makoto said as he began walking towards the house. “It’ll be fun, like a game or a treasure hunt!” Makoto laughed as he disappeared inside the house.

Rin looked at his watch 1:00pm. Christ this was going to be a long day.

He began walking round the side of the house Rei didn’t go muttering the words ‘Tennis courts, green gate.’ Repeatedly so he wouldn’t forget.

 _‘Now did he say left or right? I’m sure it was left- no, right! Yeah right!’_ He thought as he travelled down a small alleyway that lead him exactly where he needed to go.

The tennis courts.

Now a green gate. He inspected around the tennis court and eventually found a gate that looked greeny-blue. He assumed that it was the right one.

He slowly pushed the door open to reveal a beautiful pool, Olympic sized and crystal clear, despite the ripples the pushed through the clear liquid due to the body swimming in the pool.

 _‘Found him!’_ Rin thought competitively as he walked closer to the swimming pools side. The swimmer had excellent form, he moved through the water with beauty and grace, splash free yet fast. He was someone Rin desperately wanted to race. He couldn’t help but wonder why this guy needed three pools when this one would be enough to keep Rin happy a for a lifetime.

Suddenly he noticed the figure had stopped swimming and was pulling themselves out of the water.

Rin found himself staring at the man as he shook his hair out and fluffed it with a towel to dry it. His gaze lingered on every part of skin the blue towel touched. His mouth almost watered at the way the wet swimsuit clung to the man’s ass and thighs.

‘What I wouldn’t do to him…’ He thought, biting his lip instinctively.

And then he remembered- that was Haru.

Haru- Makoto’s brother.

Makoto’s brother Haru who had had promised to not sleep with.

Haru turned suddenly, sensing the presence of someone else in the near vicinity. He turned around, his wet hair flipping in the process, making him look like a model. His blue eyes automatically found the red ones standing half way down the 50M pool. Haru felt his lips curving upwards into a small smile.

He began walking over to the slightly taller man, his heart thumping with excitement. Pictures really didn’t do this man justice, Haru hadn’t wanted someone this bad in a long while. And he was determine to get him.

By the time Haru had reached Rin, his face was back in its usual resting position.

“You must be one of Makoto’s friends.” Haru stated as if he already knew.

Well he did, but Rin didn’t need to know that.

Rin coughed, clearing his throat. “Yes, yeah, I am. Uh, Rin. I’m Rin Matsuoka.” He said, trying to keep himself under control because now he knew why Makoto had told him to back off.

Haru was _definitely_ Rin’s type.

“Haruka Nanase.” Haru replied, holding out a hand for Rin to shake.

The moment their hands touched they could both feel the spark. The fire, the burning sensation that made them want more.

Rin pulled his hand away quickly, chuckling lightly. “The others are looking for you. We’re meeting back at the main door in one hour, well… forty five minutes now.”

“You look nervous Rin.” Haru observed out loud.

“Do I?” He said, panicking. No he wasn’t nervous, but he was worried. Because Haru kept inching himself closer to him, and Rin couldn’t deny he was attracted to the man.

But he never broke promises. That was one think he couldn’t do.

“You do. Maybe I could help ease the tension you’re feeling?” Haru said, only realising now that he had gotten extremely close to Rin, close enough for him to have his back against the wall.

Rin swallowed harshly. _‘Oh Fuck.’_

* * *

 

On the other side of the house, Rei had begun searching for Haru in the heated pool area. He had memorised the route clearly, but it seemed as though Haru was not there. He turned to leave but accidently bumped into something on his way out. He reached out and grabbed what was falling to the floor.

The blonde boy was wearing a startled facial expression. He laughed softly “My saviour.” Making Rei laugh with him. “No but seriously thanks, Christ I thought I was going to fall.”

“No, no, it was my fault anyway I-” He stopped suddenly noticing that Nagisa was shirtless. Only wearing swim trunks. “W-w-w-why are- you’re… where is your shirt?”

“Oh, right. You see, I didn’t really have any more yoga to do, I just wanted to relax for a bit, I could really be bothered to go hunting for Haru though.” He said, rubbing the back of his head , faking being shy.

“But it’s inappropriate for a woman to show someone who’s not her lover her breasts!” Rei said, panicking and flailing slightly.

Nagisa looked at Rei confused for a moment before he started to laugh. Small giggles at first that turned into a huge laughing fit. He began coughing after a while.

“Nagisa! Are you okay?” Rei asked, gently patting the blondes back.

“Oh my fucking god!” Nagisa yelled, wiping a tear from his eye. “You thought I was a girl! You thought I was a woman!”

“You’re… you’re not?” Rei asked quietly.

“No, no Rei I’m not, it’s all cock and balls down there,” He said, his laughter calming down. Suddenly he looked at Rei very seriously. “You wanna see for sure?”

Rei swallowed harshly ‘ _Oh Fuck’_

* * *

 

Makoto was on his way back to the main door. He had spent half an hour searching for Haru to no avail. The raven haired male wasn’t anywhere. He passed a door that he knew lead to a grand bedroom he had stayed in before on his way out, but before he could pass it, it flew open and he was pulled inside.

A hand covered his mouth, blocking any cries of protest he had, and an arm was wrapped around his waist, pulling him tight against the masculine body behind him.

“Mako, Mako, shit calm down it’s just me.” Sousuke whispered.

“Smoske?” Makoto hummed from behind his boyfriend’s big hand. Makoto instantly relaxed.

“Yeah it’s me, don’t worry. You see I was taking things to rooms and I accidently came into this one. Do you know what I found?” He purred into Makoto’s ear.

Makoto shook his head, feeling himself become hard at Sousuke’s lustful voice.

“This,” He said as he turned Makoto around to reveal a huge mirror that took up a whole wall. “This big ass mirror. So what I think is going to happen, if you’re going to watch yourself as I fuck your tight ass, sound good?” He nibbled on Makoto’s ear lobe.

Makoto swallowed harshly _‘Oh Fuck!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers! Cliffhangers everywhere!  
> I want to involve the other couples more in this fanfic so it's not just Rinharu, that way you get a bit more variety when reading. yay or nay?  
> Thanks for reading! Hopfully more soon! :)


	3. The game is on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! So first things first- I changed the name of this story. I feel this title will work better, sorry for any confusion.  
> Also- Please note that the main theme in this story is sex, if you don't like that, you don't have to read. leaving nasty comments can really put a writer down, so please feel free to leave constructive criticism, but spite is not appreciated. Thank You!

Makoto lost his virginity on a Saturday. Coincidently, he lost it on the same day as his boyfriend Sousuke. Mainly because they lost it to each other. But that day was a long time ago now, and sex was neither scary nor daunting for either party now. They thrived of the heat, the sensuality of it all. And yet, even after countless times of doing it, they were still finding new ways to play.

“Fuck!”

The word slipped out of Makoto’s mouth as Sousuke’s lips trailed down to his nipples, licking and sucking on them, knowing the exact amount of teeth and lips to use in order to get Makoto craving more.

The taller male had stripped the brunette of his clothes almost immediately and had begun to worship his boyfriend’s body as he did every time they had sex. It had always been like this with the two of them, Sousuke always made sure Makoto felt treasured, and it didn’t matter if that was through gentle caresses or a rough pounding, Makoto always felt it.

As he suckled Makoto’s dusty pink nipples, he trailed a finger down his lover’s spine to his hole, causing the man to arch into his touch and squeak when his puckered entrance was touched.

“Not dry.” Makoto murmured when he felt pressure on his tight ring. They had tried it dry before, something new to have a go at. But Makoto felt more pain than pleasure so they decided that wouldn’t do it again. Although Makoto would have to admit, he loved the make up blow job he got after it.

“No, not dry baby.” He whispered huskily, kissing his lovers neck. He quickly leant over and rummaged through a backpack to retrieve a small bottle of lube. He drizzled it over his fingers and once again began to circle Makoto’s entrance.

The slight shorter boy trembled in his arms “Oh god,” He whispered as Sousuke slide the first finger inside of him. “Sousuke…” He moaned.

“I know, I know, it’s good. Keep moaning for me baby, loud and proud c’mon.” He urged, adding a second finger, which was swiftly followed by the third.

When he deemed Makoto ready he pulled out and bent the male over in front of him, the mirror directly opposite them so that Sousuke wouldn’t miss a single beautiful expression Makoto pulled.

He kissed Makoto’s back gently as he eased himself inside his boyfriend. Makoto gripped Sousuke’s hand, waiting for the pain to go away and make room for the inevitable pleasure.

Makoto looked in front of him to be greeted with the sight of his face, an expression of pure euphoria engraved onto it accompanied by a light red blush and a sheen of sweat across his forehead.

“Shit, you’re so tight.” Sousuke growled as he thrust experimentally into the brunet who was on his hands and knees in front of him.

Makoto responded with a chorus of moans, sounds he’d never made before. They’d never had sex this way; both men enjoyed looking at their lovers face when making love. It seemed to heighten the pleasure for both of them. But this way, they could try out something new while still keeping to their values.

“This is… so weird.” Makoto panted as he watched Sousuke’s reflection, the man letting out a soft chuckle in response.

“But it feels so good.” He replied, reaching down and gripping Makoto’s erection tightly. The brunette let out a gasp and shuddered as he felt his cock being stroked by his boyfriend’s slightly lubed hand.

“Oh god!” Makoto cried out as he felt his prostate finally get attacked. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror in front of him again and immediately blushed bright red, embarrassed by what was going on.

Sousuke grinned, feeling Makoto throb around him, a clear indication the boy was nearing his climax. Sousuke began rutting faster and harder into Makoto, stroking him in time and whispering dirty things into his ear as he went.

And then Makoto was coming. Hard. With a yell of Sousuke’s name followed by moan after moan of joy and pleasure. Sousuke followed not long after, feeling more turned on than ever knowing Makoto was watching him come inside of him.

“Oh man that was good.” Sousuke said as he leant on Makoto’s back.

The greened eyed man hummed in agreement, opening his eyes after he had shut them in exhaustion to let out a blood curling scream.

“Who the hell-” He stopped short in confusion as he looked into the mirror and saw the ginger boy looking at them both, towels in his hands.

“Oh awkward. Uh, I work for Haru! It was nice to meet you!” He said nervously as he slipped out of the room.

Makoto and Sousuke looked at each other in shock before they both burst out laughing.

“Why does this keep happening to us?” Sousuke said through his laughter.

“Must be a bad omen.” Makoto said as his chuckled died down.

“Come on,” the black haired man said, helping Makoto stand up. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

* * *

 

“You wanna see for sure?”

Now here’s the thing, Rei had always thought of himself as a very composed man. The only times he had become speechless were when his first girlfriend kissed him for the first time and when his mother had walked in on him… well, he didn’t need to revisit that memory.

But he would. Oh, he would a thousand times if it meant what was happening now stopped.

“Excuse me, I… I don’t quite understand, I should go. I’m supposed to be looking for Haruka anyway and-” Rei murmured. He tried to move past Nagisa but was blocked when a skinny pale arm shot over and blocked the exit.

“Nu-uh-uh Rei-Chan. Let’s get to know each other a bit more.” He giggled. The blunette man’s eyes widened. He recoiled away and searched around the room for another exit. To his dismay, there was none.

Turning back around he noticed the blonde had shut the door and was walking back towards Rei.

“You look scared.” He noted.

_‘I’m fucking petrified of you.’_ He thought to himself as he moved backwards away from the blonde devil.

“You don’t have to be scared; I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do to you.” Nagisa said with a wink.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t do anything to me at all Nagisa-Kun.” He said truthfully.                   

“Well, that’s your decision I guess Rei-Chan, and I will respect that.” He said, a cheeky grin still gracing his face.

Rei breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. “Thank you Nagisa-Kun, it just that-”

“However!” The mischievous boy called out loudly making Rei flinch. “I will do what I want to myself.”

Rei tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean?” He asked.

Nagisa responded with no words, but instead with an action Rei would remember for the rest of his life.

He pulled off his bottoms and did exactly what he told Rei he would do- He proved the he _definitely_ wasn’t a girl.

Rei’s eyes locked onto Nagisa’s naked lower half, he couldn’t tear his eyes away due to 1) The fact that the situation was completely ridiculous, 2) The short man’s member was extremely too big for his body shape and size, it seemed literally impossible that, that cock belonged to the blonde. And finally 3) He was turned on. By a guy. By a dick!

He swallowed harshly and forced his eyes to shut.

“You see Rei-Chan? All man.” He said with a smirk.

Rei kept his eyes closed, until he heard a soft noise come from the nude man. He peeked slightly and saw the cute boy stroking himself, his face showed nothing but pleasure and his cock was growing harder by the second.

“Shit.” Rei said, feeling himself harden at the scene.

“Rei-Chan…” He moaned as he stroked faster.

“Stop!” Rei yelled with anger lacing his voice. “Stop this right now. I’m not… I’m not gay! I just got out of a relationship and I just wanted a holiday to move on. So please just leave me alone!” He said, covering his eyes again and stumbling towards the exit.

Nagisa pulled up his trousers, pouting that his attempt at seducing the attractive man had failed.

“I warn you Rei-Chan, I always get what I want.” He said, watching the glasses clad man leave the room.

“You can want as much as you want Nagisa-Kun, you’ll never get.” He called back, almost running now, his face red and his erection growing.

_‘Heh, well, let the games begin Rei-Chan, let the games begin.’_

* * *

 

Rin had no escape, Haru was moving in closer and closer, his leg now brushing Rin’s ‘special place’. He had to force himself to not grind back against it.

With a dry mouth he whispered, “Don’t. I can’t. I p-promised Makoto I wouldn’t…” He whispered softly.

“You promised my brother you wouldn’t eat?” Haru asked, moving away a little bit and raising an eyebrow to Makoto.

“Eat? What do you mean?” Rin asked.

“My mother always said to me that the best way to ease stress was good mood food. I’m surprised Makoto hadn’t used the phrase, she is his mother too.” Haru said with a blank expression. He turned and grabbed his swim bag from the side of the pool, a smirk decorating his face. Or course Haru knew exactly what he had been doing, but what could he say? He liked to play with his food before he ate it.

“R-Right. Right, of course. I was confused, never mind. Food sounds great.” He said, willing his blush to go away. Still, he thought it was strange that this stranger would get into his personal space like that just for food.

“Good, I think the chef has preparations made for later but I could cook us up a snack now. Mackerel sound good?” He said, leading the way to one of his dining areas.

Rin followed along like a lost puppy. “Sure, I guess. But isn’t mackerel a bit filling for a snack?” Rin asked, wondering is all rich people ate meals as snacks. Not that Haru was fat or anything like that.

“Dinner won’t be served for hours yet, besides I like to cook.” Haru said, opening a patio door that lead into a fully furbished kitchen. The colour scheme was simply black and white, but it was elegant too. Rin noticed the bar stall looking chairs and went to sit down on one as Haru began to make food.

The awkward air of silence lingered between them for longer than Rin could stand. He broke it by asking “So, what do you do?”

Haru turned and regarded him with a slight smirk. “You never asked what the job of the person you’re staying with job was?”

“Ah… I guess not, no. but it’s better to get to know someone yourself right? Not just find out what you can before meeting someone.” Rin explained.

“Fair enough.” Haru said, putting on his blue apron over his swim suit and reaching into a cupboard to retrieve a couple of plates.

“So?” Rin said curiously.

“I write.” He replied bluntly, preparing the fish with ease as if he’d done it many times.

“So an author? Funny, I wouldn’t have pegged you as the author type.” Rin replied, spinning around on his chair.

“Most don’t.” Haru said, concentrating on the fish.

“Wow, you’re a real conversationalist you know?” Rin said sarcastically, rubbing the back of his head.

Haru huffed a slight chuckle. “I’ve always been kind of quiet I guess. That’s what our mum said anyway.”

“Hmm, I’ve always been quite chatty I think. You should’ve seen Makoto when he first moved in with me, he looked so terrified! I don’t think he thought I’d ever stop talking. This one time I kept him up all night having a debate about… cheerio’s I think it was. Or shreddies, I don’t know some kind of cereal.” Rin continued to murmur on about old stories as Haru cooked the food. He let a small smile grace his face. It was nice. The company, the sound of someone’s voice in the room. Don’t get him wrong, Nagisa was there all the time, but it wasn’t the same. He knew everything about Nagisa; it was nice too meet someone knew.

And it helped that they were smoking hot too.

“That was a good day!” Rin huffed laughing. “So what about you? Does anyone live here with you?” He asked.

“Makoto used too. My friend Nagisa stays a lot but no not really.” Haru sighed as he put the fish on the grill.

“Must get lonely.” Rin said softly.

Haru shrugged. “I keep myself busy. Between writing I don’t really have all that much free time.” Haru lied; he hated the pity people gave him for being lonely. He was perfectly fine with being alone. “Besides, I talk to my editor and staff a lot.”

“Oh right yeah, you said you’re an author. What kind of books do you write then?” He asked.

“It’s mostly fantasy. I guess there’s some romance and adventure with it though.” He said thinking of his hit series. He, of course, had a lot of books out, but that fantasy about the mermaid was his bestseller.

“Ah right, sounds cool! I don’t read that much I guess. Although I might like your books. The only books I’ve read and enjoyed were a fantasy series. By Haruhi Nanaba.” Haru almost dropped the frying pan he was holding. “God, the way she writes her books is incredible. You’ve probably read them too, being a fantasy writer and all.” He smiled.

Haru wanted to grin madly. As hard as the books were to write, he knew it was worth it when he received praise like that. He hummed in response, not wanting to tell a total stranger his secret. At least not yet anyway.

The two men chatted idly until the food was done. They both sat down across from one another at a small table and dug into the fish.

“Woah,” Rin said, his mouth full. “This is really good.”

Haru smiled back and took a bit of his own. “So what are you studying?” He asked, knowing that Rin was at university.

“Well I guess I’m not really studying. I’m training. I’m a swimmer.” He said with a smile. “I’m hoping to be good enough to reach the Olympics but… that’s probably a dream for far in the future.” He sighed.

“You shouldn’t focus all your goals on winning and competitions. There’s so much more to swimming.” Haru said, remembering the days he used to compete. God how he hated those days.

“Heh, maybe I suppose. You looked good by the way. At swimming.” He added, feeling awkward.

Haru played with the mackerel on his fork as he replied “I’d like to race you one day. Out of curiosity no less.” He murmured.

“That would be good. I’m always up for a competition.” Rin grinned.

“Swimming isn’t just about competition you know.”

Rin raised an eyebrow at Haru. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t swim for the joy of winning.” Haru stated simply.

“Maybe you just haven’t had a worthy opponent.” Rin’s lips curved into a smirk.

“Interesting theory,” Haru put down his fork of mackerel and stood up. “You brought your costume I assume?” Upon Rin’s nod he continued. “Then lets race.” He said, untying the apron he was sporting and making his way back to the pool.

“Wait Haru- now? We’re racing now?” He said, following the shorter man out of the kitchens and trying not to get distracted by his muscles. “I don’t know where my room is yet!”

Haru paused and turned back around to face Rin. “There’s a spare one in the kitchen draw, third on the right.”

“Why the hell do you have a swim suit in your kitchen?”

“For emergencies.”

“What kitchen emergency requires a swim suit?”

Haru stiffened. “That’s hardly any of your business. The incident of May 2012 will not be repeated.”

“What does that even- you know what? I don’t wanna know, I’ll meet you at the pool once I’m changed.” He said with mock stress.

Haru nodded and walked away towards the pool.

Rin walked in to the kitchen and pulled out a pair of blue knee length swim trunks, they were skin tight, but not his style really. Still, he wouldn’t complain.

He quickly slipped out of his clothes and changed where he was. No way was he changing in front of Hotass Mcsexypants out there. No fucking way.

The blue suit was a bit tight, but nothing he couldn’t handle. He made his own way t the pool, opeing his phone and sending a quick text to the others.

**To: Makoto, Sousuke, Rei**

**From: Rin**

_Hey guys, I found Haru at the outside pool. Won’t be able to meet in the hall so you guys can go to your rooms and settle in. I’ll see you at dinner!_

He hit the send button, hoping they all saw the message before they went to the meeting place.

Haru was sitting with his feet dangled in the pool when Rin walked up.

Haru’s lips flicked across his bottom lip upon seeing the shirtless man. He sure was something to look at. Well defined muscles and that not so subtle bulge.

Oh yeah, Rin was definitely Haru’s type.

“The suit fit you okay?” He asked standing up.

“It’s alright. A bit tight, and not really what I usually wear at all, but it’ll do.”

Haru got up on the fourth lanes staring block, gesturing for Rin to get on the fifth one. “Whast do you want to swim?”

“Do you swim any other strokes than free?”

“I only swim free.” Haru replied, quickly hopping off the stand to grab a couple of goggles from the side of the pool.

He handed one to Rin before putting his own ones on. “So then, 100M Free?” Rin suggested.

“Let’s do it.” He said, getting into a starting position.

“Who calls it?” Rin said as he followed Haru in his movements.

“Take your marks,” Haru said, already deciding apparently who would call it.

“Go!” And then they were both off.

Two bodies swam through the cool water, neck and neck for the whole first length of the pool. It was strange. Haru had never felt this feeling while swimming before. A desire burned deep within him. A desire to win possibly? Maybe that was the case. But it felt stronger than that it felt… More intimate.

As they turned and pushed off the wall Rin was in the lead, his butterfly kicks off the wall pushed him further ahead. But he felt it too, in with the mix of pride and determination, he felt the tension.

The redheads hand slapped on the wall only a few moments before Haruka’s did. They slowly stood on shaky legs, looking at each other, still panting.

There was a strong look of lust pouring from Haru’s eyes no one had ever made him feel that when swimming. He moved a step closer.

Rin saw the want in Haru’s eyes and he couldn’t deny it. Racing with Haru gave him a feeling he’d never felt before.

It was like the most intense mind orgasm of his life!

“I win.” Rin said, swallowing harshly.

“I know.” Haru replied, looking up at Rin, his blue eyes shining behind the wet strands of black hair. “But you see what I mean now right?”

“There’s more to swimming-”

“Than just winning.” Haru finished his sentence, extremely close to Rin now, so close that of they both leant in- they would kiss.

And when they both started leaning in, the raven haired male thought they would.

Until the chime of Rin’s ringtone went off, causing Rin to leap back

Shit! What was that? Rin had never let himself be so vulnerable before. He wouldn’t waste his kisses on a guy he wasn’t even supposed to hit on.

Rin chuckled softly “Well I still won, and for someone training to be in the Olympics that fine by me.”

Haru, sensing the moment had gone, pulled himself out of the water. “Shouldn’t you see who that was?” Haru asked, pointing to Rin’s belongings.

“Nah, it’s probably just Makoto or something like that.”

“So, you want to race again?”

Rin didn’t even know why Haru asked.

* * *

 

As Rin and Haru walked into the dining hall, freshly showered and clean, they noticed Makoto and Sousuke already sitting there. Rin felt his heart ache at the sight. They were so in love it was almost sickly.

 Almost. But not quite. They were definitely made for each other. At least in Rin’s eyes anyway.

 “Hey guys.” Rin greeted, taking a seat next to Makoto as Haru sat next to Sousuke.

 Makoto blushed and pulled his face away from Sousuke’s caress. “Haru!” He said with a grin, jumping up and embracing his brother in a bone crushing hug. “It feels like forever.”

“It has been forever.” Haru said back in a calm fashion even though he was hugging Makoto just as tightly. It wasn’t as though he resented Makoto for leaving home, but he was lonely without him, and he guessed he held a slight grudge over that.

 “I know, I’m sorry. I should’ve come back to see you more often, schools just been hectic.” The brunette said with one of his gentle smiles. Haru smiled back using his eyes and moved to take a seat opposite Rin next to Sousuke.

 “Nanase.” Sousuke said with a nod.

 Haru rolled his eyes. “Sousuke.” He said back.

 Suddenly the door opened and Rei walked in, looking slightly out of breath. He had gotten the text and immediately made his way to his room, coming to the dining hall at the requested time, but ended up getting lost due to running away from a certain blonde devil.

 “Sorry for being late. I got… lost on the way.” He said, sitting down next to Rin.

 “I wouldn’t worry yourself Rei, Sousuke gets lost all the time. He has no sense of direction whatsoever.” Makoto said, nudging Sousuke with his foot.

 “Hey!”

 “Sorry baby, but it’s true.” The green eyed boy said with a grin.

 “You’re Haruka I assume?” Rei said, Haru nodded in response. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for being so hospitable.” Rei extended his arm across the table, smiling when Haru shook his hand in return.

 “It’s really no problem.”  Haru replied, turning his head away from the purple eyed male.

 ‘Cute’ Rin thought to himself before shaking his head and taking a sip from the glass of water in front of him. He had to go out and get laid or some shit, he could only survive being around this man without touching him for so long.

 “So when are we getting food in?” Sousuke asked, slightly hungry after his earlier activities.

 “Well we have to wait for one more, but after he arrives we should be able to get Momo to bring the food out.” At Makoto’s confused look he continued. “He’s a new member of staff Seijuro’s brother actually.”

“Oh right. Well I hope he gets here soon, I’m starving!” Makoto said, rubbing his stomach for effect,

“I bet you are.” Sousuke whispered, making his boyfriend blush.

 “I’m sorry, if I may ask, who is it that we’re waiting on?” Rei said, praying he wouldn’t hear the answer he knew was coming.

“Oh, my friend is here for the week. You might’ve met him already actually. He’s blonde,” Oh “Short,” Fuck “And kind of feminine looking,” Me.

“Yeah Haru, they already met him outside the house when we-” Makoto started but was interrupted by the loud slam of double doors opening at the end of the corridor.

“The party has arrived!” The cheerful voice called out, making Makoto and Sousuke chuckle.

“No one wants the party to start.” Haru joked.

 “Mean Haru-Chan!” The blonde man sauntered in and smiled sweetly at everyone, stopping on his prey. “Mind if I it here?” He purred with fake innocence.

 Rei began to get flustered. He fumbled with his glasses and grit his teeth. ’Damn it.’

 “I don’t see why not.” He responded with nod, Watching as the man sat down in the chair facing him.

“So the food can come out now right?” Makoto asked.

“Mhm, Momo should be here any-”

A clash of metal directed everyone’s attention to where a ginger boy stood staring in shock at Sousuke and Makoto. His face flushed red.

“Shit, Shit, sorry Haruka-Senpai! I was just shocked for a split second. I get I need to take a good look at myself in the mirror and change my attitude.” He said, his personality switching to a teasing one in mere seconds as he winked subtly at Sousuke.

This was sure to be an interesting meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know its been a month and I'm sorry updates will probably be irregular so thank you for sticking with this story.  
> On a good note- I want to start a sort of prompt fic so I can write 1) Other ships an 2) Clear my head of block when I get stuck on one of the two fics I'm currently writing.  
> But I want you guys to be involved! You always leave me such nice comments and kudos, so here's the plan- If you wish to have a one shot written dedicated to you just need to tell me:  
> The ship  
> Smut or fluff  
> An AU or head cannon (Or just let me surprise you!)   
> If you're interested, comment below and I will try to get started on it when I can!   
> I hope you like this idea and liked the chapter- more to come soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Starting this story to try an clear my block for my other story! Check it out if you want too!  
> Thank for reading- I'm not sure about it so tell me what you think!  
> Follow me on tumblr too! I'm curlyfriesfreak there too! :)


End file.
